drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Who?
"Oh Shit!" -Dr. Who?, Creature from The Shit Character Dr. Who? starts off as very eccentric, and possibly mad. But, by the time of his regeneration, he is a grumpy little sod. He has a knack for escaping inevitable deaths and for meeting the worst possible people. Outfit His costume alternates between a light grey tweed coat and a brown coat usually accompanied by his trademark Dr. Who? Scarf™ (available from all good stockists). Under this he wears a tweed waistcoat with shirt and occasionally, a tie or cravat. Adventures The Creature From the Shit ' Dr. Who? meets Dave, who is hungry...for neeple! '''The Assassin of Death ' Dr. Who? is hunted down by am assassin who claims that Dr. Who? has killed his brother! 'The Foreshadowing Dream ' Dr. Who? has a strange dream in which he sees a glimpse of his future. 'The Set of The Doctor ' Dr. Who? is pestered by members of 'The Dweek Area' for 'set reports'. '''Too Many Doctor Who's The Doctor and Dave are ambushed by the villainously camp Tape Van, who claims that The Doctor killed his brother. When chasing after Tape Van, The Doctor steps into a dimensional trap, materialising The AMAZING Doctor in his place. He would later appear in the white void and witness The Valeyard bring his army of cameos to save the day. The Valley of the Chavs Dr. Who? meets the brother of Dave, Kinky Dave, who helps Dr. Who? defeat a nearby group of chavs. The Reunion of Dave Dr. Who? and Dave are finally reunited. However, Dave is then tragically struck down by The AMAZING Doctor. Two Many Doctor Who's Dr. Who? is even more grumpy than before, and has less hair. He's travelling with a new disposable companion when they get ambushed by one of The Jealous Doctor's illuminati triangles. The Lancashire Doctor later saves him, and then he runs into AMAZING eating ice-cream after being trapped in a generic urban forest environment. The Return of Doom Somehow, Dr. Who? ends up in some old lady's back garden with Kinky Dave (who just bursts in after mysteriously disappearing) and his brother (randomly turning up for no reason). While attempting to resurrect Dave, Kinky Dave is kidnapped before Tape Van flies in on a zip wire. The Doctor's Brother runs off and Tape Van realises he doesn't intimidate anyone, so breaks into the old woman's house in a strop. Dr. Who? follows him and tries to consult his enemy. Tape Van explains that the Drashig on his arm (Pinchy) has been in control - that there is something inside. Dr. Who? pays no attention. The Doctor's Brother returns to interrupt them, warning that Dave is still alive and that they have to listen to to him or the universe will go to shit. Suddenly, Tape Van guns The Doctor's Brother down due to him wearing his hat before ominous laughter echoes around... The Deadly Path Dr. Who? and Tape Van journey through some more generic urban woods, searching for Dave. Tape Van is relieved by finally being freed from the Drashig, having taken back control of his body. Dr. Who? takes no notice. Tape Van asks about Dave again - but not before they're interrupted by a Nazi, and not just any Nazi - it's the Traffic Warden! He gives chase, Dr.Who? falls and is strangled by the traffic warden. Tape Van snaps the wardens neck... The Drashig is back in control, but not for long as it shoots off Tape Van's arm and attacks Dr. Who? viciously. Tape Van regains consciousness and, standing over the dead corpse of Dr. Who?, realises who he really is: the Watcher. He steps into Dr. Who? and begins the regeneration into their new body. Crackerjack! Appearances * Dr. Who and The Creature From The Shit * Dr. Who and The Assassin of Death * Dr. Who and The Foreshadowing Dream * Fanfilm AMAZING: Fish Call (Cameo) * Dr. Who and The Set of The Doctor * Dr. Who and The Valley of The Chavs * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms are Forever * Dr. Who and The Reunion of Dave * The Night of Nightmares (Cameo) * The Two-ish Doctors: An Unhappy Coincidence (Cameo) * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who? (Cameo) * Silent Night * T'Invasion (Mentioned) * The Eighty-Eight Doctors (Mentioned) * Dr. Who and The Return of Doom * Dr. Who and The Deadly Path * Sheda 2 (Cameo from Archive Footage) Category:Doctors